Don't You Put It In Your Mouth
by Lunarfang
Summary: Kaoru, couldn't possibly refuse, but no one said he shouldn't. Lime more then lemon, one shot!


**Don't You Put It In Your Mouth**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunetly I don't own Host Club, although I'd like to own some of the boys ;D

"But Hiakru, I don't think I should," Kaoru repeated for the third time that afternoon, glancing around them for maybe the seventh time. Hikaru rolled his eyes like he'd done over and over again at his brother's antics.

"You said you wanted to since spring began and now is the perfect time, mother and father aren't even here today and won't get back from Paris until tomorrow morning." Kaoru nodded and mumbled something from his kneeling position on the floor that sounded like a "Ya but….". Hikaru threw his hands up in the air trying not to scream his lungs out. They'd been going through this all day since morning when Hikaru suggested they carry out the subject they were now discussing in the 'little' food pantry inside the enormous kitchen of their mansion. "But what?!" He hissed, through bared teeth. "You told me face to face that you wanted to, so what's the hold up?"

Kaoru blushed and lowered his gaze to the pantry floor, "Well….I've just….never really, given anyone a blow job before. Maybe we shouldn't do this anyways, I mean, we're in the freaking pantry for God's sake. Any one of the servants could catch us." Kaoru's mirror image puffed out an irritated breath, really he could care less if one of the servants caught them, and if they valued their job then they'd stay silent. Reaching down suddenly he yanked his sibling upwards; Kaoru's cry of surprise getting cut off by Hikaru's lips covering his own. His gasp soon turned into a quiet moan as Hikaru's tongue made its way into his mouth, rolling along with his own appendage. Setting his brother's mouth free with a little 'pop' a few long moments later, Hikaru locked eyes with his twin. The minimal light streaming through the fogged glass door of the little room helped Hikaru out enough just so he could see the bright blush that spread across Kaoru's cheeks and neck.

'God he's delicious,' Hikaru thought. Feeling heat begin to spread to his groin Hikaru placed his forhead against his brothers and for a moment and just enjoyed the feel of Kaoru's exhale become his inhale, taking in the all too similar scent of his twin, each breath making his head spin faster. "Listen," he started, "everything's going to be fine I promise. The servents won't catch us and no matter what you do, you can get me off no problem just looking at you makes me want to cum."

Kaoru's blush turned a brilliant shade of dark red at Hikaru's bold statement but he nodded his head in silent agreement. Hikaru finally sighed in relief as Kaoru slid down gracefully to the floor running his hands down his thighs and back up again to reach up to Hikaru's fly. "Kaoru," Hikaru breathed, "hurry." However Kaoru being the little devil type that he was grinned evilly, getting into it. His slim hand reached slowly towards Hikaru's belt buckle and let every click and clank reverberate quietly through the little room.

'So impatient,' Kaoru thought as Hikaru reached down to speed up the process. Kaoru knocked his hands out of the way and waved a long tapered finger at him. "Uh uh, no help. We do this my way or not at all." Hikaru licked his suddenly bone dry lips and clenched his hands over and over again until he huffed and brought his hands down to grip the side of the shelves.

"You know, for someone who was so unsure a few moments ago you sure as hell aren't acting like it," he huffed. Kaoru didn't reply but replied in his own way by taking hold of the other's fly and slowly, very gently, pulled the zipper downward with his teeth. Hikaru was forcing air into his lungs as fast as possible once Kaoru's gaze locked with his, sparkling with mischief. "Get on with it damnit," he wheezed clenching his fists. Kaoru chuckled as he finished his slow torture of unzipping his twins fly. Reaching upwards he took hold of both his sibling's designer slacks and underwear and, smiling up at Hikaru, yanked both down in a swiftness that had Hikaru crying out and stifling a groan in the same 10 seconds.

"Hikaru," Kaoru giggled, "you're….twitching." As if to encourage Kaoru's ever growing giggle Hikaru's member twitched at his voice. "Shut it," he hissed feeling some of the blood that had pooled in his loins bounce up to reach his angled cheekbones and flushed neck. "Does this mean you want me to stop?" Kaoru began to lean back but his other self growled and grabbed loosely at his hair not hurting him but letting his going anywhere. "You do and I'll force it down your throat," he threatened. It was an empty threat, they both knew, but as Hikaru voiced the words he could not help but picture throwing Kaoru to the tiled floor and feeling Kaoru's tight passage swallow around him while he.. Hikaru shook his head violently to get the pretty stars out of his eyes. There wasn't any time to be thinking about what could be a very wonderful and pleasurable experience and focus on what was in front of him right now. And what was in front of him right now was a smirking Kaoru staring up at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Come back to earth have you? Good I don't want you to miss a second of this." Hikaru's eyes widened in question but the words never left his mouth as Kaoru swallowed him whole, forcing him to jam one of his hands into his mouth and bite. It was heaven! Pure and torturous heaven! Kaoru's lips formed an 'oh' around him and he seemed to be sucking to try and remove what little brain matter Hikaru had stored left.

However, although he was able to stifle his shout Hikaru wasn't able to manage to control his hips that had shot forward at Kaoru's initial attack. Kaoru took hold of his twin's hips and pinned them to the pantry shelf that was creaking with a remarkable amount of noise considering it was only above a whisper. But Kaoru supposed that this was mostly due in partial to the pounding beat of the blood rushing through his head to the juncture between his legs as he felt his heart soar away from his chest as Hikaru's soft groans filled his ears. The feeling of control stole over him and Kaoru's grip tightened up his own image's tantalizing hipbones. "Kaoru," Hikaru moaned around his fist. That was it; Kaoru went at his prize like a starving parched man of everything but air. The result had both boys lost in a tangent of arching, moaning—one around a fist the other around a pulsating member—and thrusting.

Hikaru had long ago forgotten how to breathe and could only fixate upon the feeling of Kaoru's tongue and lips on his pulsing and twitching cock. Kaoru chuckled around the length, urging out another tortured moan from his twins lips. He sucked on it gently, and moved back up, nearly all the way back, before plunging back down, dragging his teeth along it.

"Ahh…hah…hah….Kaoru I can't…." Kaoru hummed around his treat licking from the base to the tip like a popsicle. On the outside he showed confidence but his head and insides were wriggling like yesterdays Katsudon. But underneath the confident wriggling was a feeling of insane pleasure and power. To see Hikaru, the one always in charge, holding him and wiping away his fake tears at school, panting and moaning his name, unable to do anything while his hips were pinned; the feeling was indescribable.

Kaoru sucked firmly, bobbing his head up and down, increasing the friction between Hikaru's legs. The other dug his hands into the soft silky hair biting his bottom lips so hard until he felt the skin break. Feeling his end coming like an oncoming tide Hikaru gave a small jerk to Kaoru's locks gasping out his brother's name. But instead of pulling away as his twin had intended, Kaoru smirked playfully and raised a manicured hand squeezing lightly at Hikaru's base.

Hikaru's shout didn't register to either of the two; Kaoru pulled back in surprise just as Hikaru climax, resulting in the gooey mixture to land on his face and hair. Hikaru's legs shook with exertion as he tried to stay upright, but soon found that just sliding to the floor and wrapping his arms around his brother was much easier. The two siblings stayed there on the floor, getting their breathing back to a normal pace.

Hikaru opened his eyes to see his own eyes reflected in Kaoru's; his brother was smiling like the cat that ate got the canary, and in a way he had. That's when he noticed the cum on Kaoru's face, "Oh, Kaoru I'm sorry I didn't mean"—he made to remove the gunk but Kaoru's slim hand withheld him at a distance. Not breaking eye contact Kaoru raised his free hand to swipe the substance off the bridge of his nose and stuck his finger in his mouth. Hikaru's eyes bulged out of their sockets like giant dinner plates, "Kaoru….what…?" The finger exited the mouth with a string of saliva still attached, leaving the lips to make a sinful noise between a half moan, and half satisfied sigh. "You're delicious," he said. Since Hikaru's blood flow now was not only restricted to his lower regions the blush came readily enough, Kaoru chuckled.

"You realise what this means now right?" Hikaru didn't trust his mouth to speak quite yet without embarrassment so he simply shook his head. His brother leaned in slowly and breathed in his ear sending renewed sparks down his spine, "You owe me." Hikaru opened his mouth to argue the point but then didn't see the point in doing such a stupid and ridiculous thing so this time, he nodded. "Fair enough, but you'll need to give me some warning." The smile was back full force, "How 'bout in five minutes back in our room, you can't be the only one to have fun today." Hikaru craned his neck upwards as Kaoru lifted himself off the floor revealing his own problem, minus the cum stained face and shirt, that presented itself before Hikaru.

Hikaru licked his lips in anticipation, "What was it that mom always told us not to do when we were younger?" Kaoru's face faltered for a moment at the sudden change in his brother's thought process. "A lot of things I guess, you want to be more specific?" In the silence that followed they could hear the slight clattering of the servants down the hall, apparently supper was going to begin being prepared. "You know, when we'd play around in the garden and get mud all over our faces."

A thin line appeared as Kaoru thought for a second, then he grinned again, "Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you put that in your mouth." Hikaru grinned along with his brother, "She shouldn't have stopped telling us that." Kaoru moulded himself to his twins form, rubbing his own prominent problem against Hikaru's thigh, "The bedroom, five minutes." Hikaru jolted a little then latched onto Kaoru's neck drawing out a sweet gasp from those beautifully sinful lips, "How about the shower hm? We'll need to be squeaky clean for when supper is ready." Kaoru nodded and clicked open the pantry door, peeking around the corner before slipping out. Blowing out a breath Hikaru thanked whatever deity was up there for his life, then—pulling his pants up from off the floor—he dressed and went to go take a shower. After all he was quite filthy.

Woo, Done! I think that actually went pretty well considering it's my first ever story but I'd love to hear from you guys just to make sure. I aceppt all reviews including flames. Ja ne!


End file.
